Night Speakers Wiki:Communication policy
There are multiple communication methods on Night Speakers Wiki whcih are used for multiple different reasons. Policies, therefore, vary across the methods and rules change. To maintain the focus on the mainspace, category and template namespaces of the wiki, there are a few rules to abide by. The methods mentioned in this policy are: *Message Walls *Comments (article and blog) *Talk pages *Discussions *Blogs *Chat *Forums Message Walls For help and guides for Message Walls, see its . Message Walls accommodate personal conversations between users. A Message Wall is automatically created upon a user's joining of the wiki. Message Walls are for communication with a particular users normally to talk about edits or to talk to a certain user. There are certain rules in the use of these to ensure that users remain safe on the wiki and ensure everyone remains happy: #'No personal threats' - users on the Night Speakers Wiki should not be subject to threats of any type. Personal threats are messages that threaten users on the wiki. #'Keep it civil' - threads should be kept friendly and warm, appreciating the user for their edits and giving them some tips and hints on how to improve what they are doing. Even vandals should not be treated rougly. Vandals should instead be dealt with according to our vandalism policy. #'No swearing' - no obcenities, adult themes or otherwise language that wouldn't appear in an Ali Sparkes book should not be used on the wiki. #'Include subjects' - all threads should inclue subjects based upon what the message is talking about. This helps a user clearly identify what you are about to talk about. Comments Comments are a section of an article or blog that allow users to converse about the subject. Comments are there for fans/readers to share extra information, discuss the content or just generally talk about the concept that is given on the main page. To make sure that comments are on point, there are certain rules commenters should abide by. #'Keep it on topic' - all comments must be to do with the subject of the article/blog and should not be about anything other than the subject of the page. #'No swearing' - no obcenities, adult themes or otherwise language that wouldn't appear in an Ali Sparkes book should not be used on the wiki. Talk pages Talk pages are used on certain namespaces where comments aren't available. These include: category, template, project, MediaWiki, file and help. Talk pages are articles where discussions about the subject of the article should be discussed. The rules for talk pages are: #'Add topics' - headings should always be used on talk pages. They need to describe what you are about to talk about. #'Keep it on topic' - all topics must be to do with the subject of the page and should not be about anything other than the subject #'No swearing' - no obcenities, adult themes or otherwise language that wouldn't appear in an Ali Sparkes book should not be used on the wiki. Discussions The main guidelines for the Discussions feature are found here. The Discussions feature is used to talk about suggestions for the wiki and also fan discussions. It should be used appropriately. Blogs Blogs are articles written by users about Night Speakers. The only things that should be put on blogs are: updates, reviews and other things that aren't acceptable on the Discussions feature yet are deemed acceptable on the main wiki. Blogs need to follow the following: # Blogs must be on-topic – This means they must discuss something related to the site, whether it be new material coming out that will impact our articles and what changes will need to be made, announcing changes to the site structure or content, organising a project for improving the site or an article, or adding things related to Night Speakers including reviews. # No fan fiction – This is a no fanfiction wiki, and not the place for fan fiction. # Keep it civil – Civility is expected to be maintained in all blog posts and comments. Blogs are not to be used to make a point or make personal attacks against users. # No objectionable material – Please remember that this is a wiki that children and parents are likely to read. No swearing no exceptions, anyone who swears will be banned by the blocking guide. #'No swearing' - no obcenities, adult themes or otherwise language that wouldn't appear in an Ali Sparkes book should not be used on the wiki. Chat The chat feature is located at and is a feature to allow users to converse with each other instantly. Messages posted on chat do not count as edits. Chats should follow certain rules to ensure all users are safe: #'No personal threats' - users on the Night Speakers Wiki should not be subject to threats of any type. Personal threats are messages that threaten users on the wiki. #'No swearing' - no obcenities, adult themes or otherwise language that wouldn't appear in an Ali Sparkes book should not be used on the wiki. Forums Forums are the place on the wiki where all suggestions/improvements are placed. You can see a list of forums on the index or the category. The rules for forums are: #'Keep it on topic' - make sure that all forums you make are productive and useful for the wiki. They should all be suggestions/improvements. #'No swearing' - no obcenities, adult themes or otherwise language that wouldn't appear in an Ali Sparkes book should not be used on the wiki. In summary, swearing is not allowed (in any form) on this wiki and is frowned upon greatly. Any personal threats or uncivilised communication is banned and unnaceptable on this site. Users should choose the best communication option for the purpose.